Misperception
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme d'epilogue08: Iku n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter pour réfléchir, à repenser à ses actions et à son environnement. Mais alors qu'elle sort de l'enfance, elle en vient à réaliser que ce qu'elle cherche n'est pas si loin que ça après tout.


_Auteur : epilogue08_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

_**Résumé : **__Iku n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter pour réfléchir, à repenser à ses actions et à son environnement. Mais alors qu'elle sort de l'enfance, elle en vient à réaliser que ce qu'elle cherche n'est pas si loin que ça après tout._

_**Disclamer : **__Library Wars ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Misperception

* * *

Iku sourit avec excitation alors qu'elle parcourait les livres pour enfant de la librairie. Elle se saisit de ceux qui l'intéressaient et son attention était aussitôt capturée par les images colorées et les mots qui semblaient former magiquement une histoire ensemble.

« Ha ha, un autre conte de fée ? »

Elle se tourna pour voir ses frères l'entourer, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était si captivée par ce genre de bouquins. Iku se braqua aussitôt. « Evidemment ! Ils sont bien mieux que vos B.d. ! »

Voyant l'air sur le visage de ses enfants, le père d'Iku sentit une bagarre poindre et donc il les rassembla rapidement et alla à la caisse.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine, ignorant les taquineries de ses frères, son esprit tournant toujours à cent à l'heure.

_Maman me dit toujours de grandir… mais je suis encore une enfant. Les mondes des contes de fée sont bien mieux pur vivre. Ils ont la magie, des épées, des sorciers, des princes…_

Elle éclata joyeusement de rire, ne faisant pas attention aux regards tordus venant de sa famille qu'elle s'attirait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils furent surpris de voir un camion de déménagement devant la maison voisine de la leur. Iku pouvait voir sa mère discuter avec un jeune couple alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

Voyant la famille arriver, la femme sourit chaleureusement. « Bonjour ! Nous venons juste d'emménager à côté ! »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » dit le père d'Iku en venant leur serrer la main.

La femme sourit joyeusement et vit Iku et ses frères. « Oh, nous devrions laisser nos enfants se présenter eux-mêmes ! » Elle se tourna, cherchant ses propres enfants du regard. Pendant ce temps, les frères d'Iku repérèrent un chat qui trainait dans leur jardin et ils lui coururent après, laissant Iku seule avec les adultes.

Lorsque la femme se retourna, elle poussa gentiment en avant un jeune garçon du même âge qu'Iku. « Atsushi, présente-toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Iku, qui l'observait avec curiosité. « D-Dojo Atsushi. »

Iku battit des paupières, voyant qu'il n'était pas très heureux d'être là. « Ah, je m'appelle Iku Kasahara. » Elle sourit et ajouta : « Et j'aurais huit ans le mois prochain ! »

Sa mère tapota la tête de son fils. « Ça veut dire que vous avez le même âge. Oh, j'aimerais beaucoup vous présenter ma fille mais elle fait la sieste pour le moment. »

Dès que les adultes détournèrent leur attention d'elle, elle courut dans la maison se plonger dans sa lecture.

* * *

Iku tomba bientôt amoureuse du livre. Elle était surtout intéressée par la quête de l'héroïne pour son prince, bien qu'elle ne fût pas une très grande fan de romance. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'avait l'auteur de distiller des infos de-ci de-là et de formuler l'histoire qui attirait immanquablement son attention.

Un après-midi en particulier, elle essaya de recommander à Dojo de lire ce livre. Elle lui parla à travers les fenêtres de leurs chambres respectives, qui étaient en face l'une de l'autre, et passa un long moment à lui expliquer l'histoire.

Il perdit intérêt au bout d'un moment mais ça n'embêta pas Iku qui était toujours en train de rêvasser sur le voyage de l'héroïne.

_Je me demande si _je _rencontrerai un jour mon prince…_

* * *

« Kasahara-chan ! »

Iku leva les yeux sur une de ses amies qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la vitre au collège.

« Nous allons au karaoké ! Tu veux venir ? »

Secouant la tête, elle sourit. « Je ne peux pas. J'ai quelque chose à faire. A demain ! » Elle fonça vers la porte mais bouscula quelqu'un en quittant la salle de classe. La force de l'impact les envoya tous les deux au sol.

Iku se releva bien vite et remarqua que c'était Dojo qu'elle avait bousculé. Il lui lança un regard noir. « Purée ‼ Andouille, tu ne peux pas voir où tu vas ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tapota son uniforme, s'assurant qu'il restait propre. « Hé ! C'était de ta faute aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas te tenir derrière la porte. »

« Je ne faisais que passer par là ! »

Un autre élève, qui était dans la même classe que Dojo, apparut soudainement à côté de lui. « Dojo, ce n'est pas bien de mentir. » Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Dojo. « Sois honnête et dis à Kasahara-san qu'en fait tu la cherchais. »

Iku avait du mal à se souvenir du nom du garçon. _C'est Ko… Ko-Komatsu ? Ou Komaki ? Ou un truc comme ça…_

Dojo paraissait irrité. « Quoi ? Je ne la cherchais pas ! J'étais juste... »

« Ah ! » A l'exclamation d'Iku, Komaki et Dojo s'arrêtèrent tous deux et la fixèrent. « Désolée, il faut que je me dépêche ! »

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et puis entreprit de partir à toute allure vers la sortie. _Destination : la librairie._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Iku sortit en courant de chez elle, avec un toast dans la bouche et un livre dans les mains. _Je vais être en retard ! J'ai passé trop de temps sur ce livre mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…_

En partant, elle rentra de nouveau dans quelqu'un et lâcha son livre. Avant de pousser un cri, la personne avait ramassé son livre et l'avait épousseté.

« Andouille, arrête de me rentrer dedans ! » Grogna Dojo en lui rendant le livre. « Tu le fais exprès ? »

Iku vérifia que le livre n'avait pas une égratignure. « Oh, bien. Je déteste abimer un livre juste après l'avoir acheté. »

« Hé ! Ne m'ignore pas ! »

Elle le fixa. « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en conversation ! Si je suis encore en retard, je vais me faire coller ! »

Dojo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Tu as encore 45 minutes, calme. »

« Hein ? C'est bizarre… » Elle vérifia sa propre montre. « J'aurais juré n'avoir que 10 minutes. »

« Tu n'es pas en retard. De toute façon, s'il n'y avait que 10 minutes avant la cloche, je serai déjà parti depuis longtemps. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis jamais en retard. »

Iku ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Dojo se tourna et commença à marcher vers l'école, regardant en arrière pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait. Voyant qu'elle avait toujours du temps devant elle, elle reprit sa lecture à la page où elle l'avait laissé la veille.

« Ce livre est à ce point bon que tu risques un accident pour le lire en marchant ? »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, prête sur l'instant à défendre son précieux livre. « J'ai attendu la sortie de ce bouquin depuis que je suis à l'école primaire, tu sais ! » Elle sourit avant de se concentrer sur la couverture du livre. « J'ai acheté le premier tome de la série quand j'avais huit ans et je l'ai relu tellement de fois que je l'ai quasiment mémorisé ! »

« Si seulement tu pouvais faire autant d'efforts pour d'autres choses. »

« Hé ! Est-ce que tu essayes de dire que je suis débile parce que je n'étudie pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu as peut-être raison. » Iku serra les poings, se retenant de le frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que ce livre a de bien, hein ? »

Elle abaissa ses poings, prise par surprise par sa question. « Eh bien… c'est un peu comme un conte de fée, avec de la fantaisie, et puis il y a ces superbes scènes, comme celle-là, et celle-là aussi… » Iku commença à partir en monologue, parlant de ses passages préférés.

« Et avec tout ça, cette série est ma préférée ! »

« Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu as dit. »

« Et la romance dans cette histoire est étonnamment intéressante ! » Continua-t-elle, ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce qu'il disait. « L'héroïne traverse beaucoup d'épreuves juste pour trouver son prince. Et dans le groupe de ceux qui voyagent avec elle, elle a du mal à bien s'entendre avec ce gars, qui en fait à un grand rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Et … »

Son phrase fut interrompue lorsqu'il la tira à lui. Iku rougit presque instantanément. « Q-Quoi ? »

« Il y avait une voiture, espèce d'andouille. Fais gaffe à ce qui t'entoure ! »

« Oh, une voiture ! D'ac-accord. »

Malgré le danger, elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées. _Je me demande quand l'héroïne trouvera son prince n'empêche. Peut-être dans le prochain tome ? Quand est-ce qu'il sort ?_

Elle regarda les dernières pages et remarqua une ombre au-dessus de son livre. « Dojo, tu bloques la lumière ! Tu ne marchais pas à ma droite avant ? »

« Ne viens-je pas de te dire d'arrêter de lire quand tu marches ? Et je préfère ce côté. Ça te pose un problème ? »

Iku fit la moue mais ne répondit pas. Elle commença à lire la dernière page, espérant découvrir la date de sortie du prochain tome. Souriant d'anticipation, ses yeux se posèrent sur ladite date.

_Trois ans plus tard !_

* * *

« Tu lis beaucoup trop de contes de fée. »

Iku fit la moue au commentaire de Dojo et ses joues rosirent légèrement. « Il n'y a rien de mal à lire des contes de fée ! Les intrigues sont plus intéressantes et la romance aussi ! » Iku serra fortement le livre contre sa poitrine et balança un oreiller à la tête de Dojo, qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre à elle. « Et je ne relis que les tomes de cette série que j'aime beaucoup. C'est toi qui es bizarre, Dojo. Tout ce que _tu_ lis, ce ne sont que des livres de non-fiction et des bouquins de classe. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal d'en lire, juste que tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps sur tes études. Nous sommes déjà au lycée, tu sais. »

Iku semblait vouloir lever les yeux au ciel à son commentaire.

Dojo garda ses yeux sur le livre de classe qu'il était en train de lire. « Et lire des livres de non-fiction et des manuels, c'est bien aussi. Je suis sûr qu'en en lisant plus de ce genre, » il leva les yeux et fit un signe de tête en direction du roman qu'elle tenait en main, « et moins de _celui-là_, même _ton_ niveau d'intelligence augmenterait peut-être. Chaque minute que tu passes à lire ces fins heureuses pourrait être passée à améliorer tes notes en classe. »

Mettant le livre de côté, Iku se leva. Dojo se prépara au pire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de poing, un coup de pied ou lui envoie un autre oreiller. Mais à sa surprise, tout ce qu'Iku fit fut de bailler et de s'étirer.

« Je suis certaine qu'un jour _je_ rencontrerai quelqu'un qui est comme un prince… ah ! » Iku clapa rapidement une main sur sa bouche mais ce qu'elle avait dit avait été entendu.

Dojo s'immobilisa et la fixa avec incrédulité alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas croiser son regard. « _Prince… ?_ »

« Ah, je veux dire, euh, oubliecequej'aidit ! » Dit-elle si vite que ses mots étaient emmêlés.

Il sourit en coin d'amusement. Iku s'assit rapidement, montant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Argh, si tu veux rire, vas-y, idiot ! Il n'y a pas de mal à rêver ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit. » Dojo ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire devant son visage cramoisi, très embarrassée après sa bourde verbale. « Est-ce que tu as été influencé par ton bouquin ? Tu as été obsédée par cette série depuis longtemps. C'est _à ce point_ bon ? »

Iku, qui était toujours gênée, ne répondit pas tout de suite. « …Ouais, et le dernier livre sort dans quelques jours, alors je … les relis juste. »

A ce moment-là, le portable d'Iku sonna. Sans regarder qui l'appelait, elle s'en saisit et sortit de la chambre, désespérée d'échapper à cette situation gênante.

Le sourire de Dojo disparut. Il regarda la porte, loin dans ses pensées, avec le moral visiblement bas. « Ton prince, hein… »

Il ne parla plus beaucoup à Iku de la journée.

* * *

Dès que la cloche sonna, signalant la fin des cours, Iku fourra ses affaires dans son sac et fonça vers la porte.

« Kasahara ! »

Elle grogna et se retourna avec reluctance. « Sensei, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Son professeur pointa du doigt le tableau noir, où son nom et celui de Dojo étaient inscrits sur le côté. « Vous et Dojo devez rester un peu plus longtemps pour ranger. »

En soupirant, elle se dépêcha de faire son travail dès que tout le monde était parti. Lorsqu'elle commença à ranger des papiers, Dojo les lui prit des mains. « Espèce d'andouille ! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! »

« Mais je suis à la bourre ! »

Il lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. « Pour quoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles de cette série de contes de fée ? Je veux acheter le dernier tome maintenant ! »

Dojo soupira, sachant très bien que si elle restait, elle ne pourrait qu'être distraite. « OK, on a presque fini de toute façon. Je vais finir alors vas-y. »

« Hein ? Sérieusement ? » Iku marqua un temps. « Mais… je ne veux pas te laisser ici tout seul. C'est bon, nous avons juste à travailler plus vite ! »

Dojo paraissait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Après tout, il préférait rester ici avec elle que tout seul. _Non pas parce que c'est Kasahara. Je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse tout seul, c'est tout, _se convainquit-il.

Mais au moment où ils eurent finis, Iku reçu un appel de sa mère lui demandant de rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Elle quitta l'école en boudant et adressa à peine la parole à Dojo alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Iku fonça hors de l'école avant que quiconque ne le remarque. Grace à ses capacités athlétiques, elle atteignit la librairie en un temps record. Elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en prenant le roman qu'elle avait attendu pendant trois ans.

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la caisse, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un groupe de gars du MBC entrèrent.

« Suite à la loi d'amélioration des médias, nous allons faire une inspection ! Pas un seul livre ne doit sortir de cet établissement ! »

Iku se figea et regarda avec horreur le MBC se mettre à jeter des livres dans des boites. Elle se mit rapidement à couvert derrière une étagère et les vit se saisir d'une pile de bouquins de fantaisie. E_st-ce que ça veut dire que ce livre va aussi être pris ? Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça : je veux vraiment beaucoup le lire !_

_S_ans prévenir, une main se tendit et attrapa le livre qu'elle tenait. Iku se retourna pour voir un autre gars du MBC. « Hey ! C'est à moi, rendez-le ! » Elle attrapa son bras.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de la faire lâcher prise. « Lâche-moi ! Ce type de livre inapproprié ne devrait même pas exister ! Abandonne-le ! »

Iku sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Comment peuvent-ils dire ça ?_

Finalement, il la poussa en arrière et elle savait qu'elle allait se taper la tête contre l'étagère. Iku se prépara au choc, entendit le son de l'impact mais ne sentit rien. _C'est bizarre…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit un bras enserrant sa taille et tourna la tête. « D-Dojo ! »

« Dégagez de notre chemin, les morveux ! » Cracha avec dégout le gars du MBC.

« Vous… » Iku le fixa avec rage. « Comment… »

« Kasahara ! » Dojo lui prit le bras, vacillant à la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. « Non, » murmura-t-il.

Normalement, Iku aurait répliqué, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard dans ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre et dû regarder le MBC collecter tous les livres. Voyant l'impuissance dans ses yeux à elle, Dojo lui fit un câlin. Ses mains à lui se firent poings alors que la rage montait en lui et qu'Iku se mettait à sangloter.

Elle pleurait en silence alors qu'elle suivit Dojo hors de la librairie, ne sachant pas où ils se dirigeaient. Elle faillit tomber une ou deux fois parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement où elle allait. Dojo lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un petit parc près de leur quartier. A travers ses larmes, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et ça lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il était en colère envers le MBC.

« Espèce d'andouille, arrête de pleurer. » Bien que ses mots semblaient durs, son ton était gentil et avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« M-Mais… »

Dojo sortit un paquet de son cartable et le lui donna. « Kasahara, ouvre-le. »

Iku hésita une seconde avant de déchirer l'emballage. C'était le roman qu'elle avait voulu acheter. « Q-que, comment ? »

Il détourna le regard. « Je l'ai acheté en allant à l'école ce matin. Puisque tu n'en as pas eu la chance hier. » Lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de réponse, il la regarda et la vit pleurer de nouveau. « Pour-pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Elle tenait fermement le bouquin d'une main et s'essuyait les yeux de l'autre. « J'avais p-peur … »

Le regard de Dojo s'adoucit et il leva lentement la main vers son visage à elle, sentant le besoin d'essuyer ses larmes et de la voir sourire de nouveau. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

Elle renifla. « E-et ma cheville me fait mal en plus… »

Il battit des paupières et s'immobilisa. _Que faisait-il ?`_

S'accroupissant, il regarda sa cheville et réalisa qu'elle était enflée. « Espèce d'andouille ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Mais, je-je, euh… »

Dojo regarda sa montre. « Nous devrions y aller. Ta famille va encore s'inquiéter. » Il se tourna et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Iku recula. « Ça ira ! Je-je peux marcher toute seule ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et puis décida qu'en fin de compte elle avait besoin de son aide. Le chemin du retour fut rapide mais il sembla durer une éternité à Iku. Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant que son teint cramoisi ne disparaissait pas et que son cœur ne se calmait pas. _Pourquoi ?_

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et glissa au sol derrière la porte. Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine, se demandant pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade. Plaçant cette fois sa main sur son front, elle réalisa que son visage était toujours brûlant. _P-peut-être que j'ai la fièvre… oui ça doit être ça._

Cette nuit-là, Iku alla directement à la fin du livre avant même d'avoir commencé à le lire. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis toute petite.

Elle sourit joyeusement en réalisant que c'était une fin heureuse, et puis battit des paupières de surprise en lisant les dernières phrases :

_Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai traversé, je ne considère pas cela comme une perte de temps. Quand j'y repense, je me moque toujours de mon inconscience. Mais bon, que mon prince se trouve à mes côtés depuis le début … personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, _ça_._

Iku ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'une certaine personne lui vient à l'esprit.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Surprise pour Tigrou19, fidèle fan de mes traductions de Library Wars et de Kimi ni Todoke. Merci ma grande pour tes reviews ! J'ai trouvé cette fic l'autre jour et j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi, désolée d'avoir été si lente à la traduire. Et bonne lecture à tous, que l'amour d'Iku pour son prince soit éternelle !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
